


merlins nasal sensory power

by Abbysoftie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Other, cheese gwaine, cheese jail, everyone in camelot sniffs eachother, lavender arthur rights, merlin smell kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbysoftie/pseuds/Abbysoftie
Summary: merlin smell kink, thats it.
Relationships: gwaine x cheese
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	merlins nasal sensory power

Merlin printed in large letters, 'CHEESE' next to Gwaine's name; he closed his notebook and sighed in contentment. Merlin wasn't even a big fan of cheese, but he was a big fan of Gwaine and the pleasure his cheese smell gave him. The interesting thing about Merlin though, was that it wasn't just Gwaine's cheese smell that he enjoyed, it was everyone's, nobody in Camelot knew but Merlin, had a smell kink. He took every opportunity he had to smell people, Arthur smelt like masculine manly men and Gaius like roast chicken and chemicals, but by far his favourite smell he had discovered was the stench of cheese that radiated off Gwaine.

Merlin often wondered what he smelt like but he couldn't very well ask someone, he spent his free time deeply breathing in to try and gain a sense of his scent but he just couldn't work it out. The smell of roast chicken and chemicals wafted into his room, he quickly shoved his notebook under his bed, fearing that Gaius would discover his secret. 

After going to bed Merlin was unable to get Gwaines cheese smell out of his head, he craved it, he needed it, he knew he would be restless until he smelt it again. Merlin pulled his jacket on and creaked open his bedroom door. The tiptoe from his door to the front felt endless, having no plan on what to say if Gaius woke up. He made his way to the knights chambers; Merlin knew the way off by heart now, having snuck in several times to secretly smell the knights, his favourite after Gwaine was Elyan, who smelt like rosemary and boot polish. As he walked past the knights rooms he enjoyed the different smells wafting into the corridor, spices coming from Lancelot's room and roses from Leon's. The closer he got to Gwaine's room the stronger the smell got. Merlin lingered outside his room, sniffing deeply, he desperately wanted to go inside and satisfy his needs, he knew Gwaine was a deep sleeper but he didn't know if he should risk it.

What was he thinking?? He was the most powerful sorcerer on earth he shouldn't be scared of Gwaine waking up. Merlin pushed the door open as slowly as possible, afraid of making any noise, as the gap in the door got wider and wider the smell grew stronger and stronger. He had to refrain himself from running over to Gwaine's sleeping figure and taking a deep sniff. Instead he walked slowly with as much dignity as he could muster. Merlin crouched down next to the bed and breathed in deeply, the satisfaction he felt was indescribable. Finally, at peace, Merlin fell asleep on the floor next to Gwaine a smile on his face, not even worrying about how he would explain this in the morning.


End file.
